Little Moments
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Sharon lives for those little moments with Brenda. I guess it's considered fluff.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

Inspired by 'Little moments' by Brad Paisley because I heard this song and pictured Sharon singing about Brenda. Includes lyrics from the song.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; the characters or the lyrics to this song.

–

It's all about the little moments.

Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard that pretty mouth say that dirty word. It was before we were together, back when we both thought we hated each other. She still doesn't know now that I heard her when she called me a bitch, but I still remember it. I was hurt. Brenda was a woman who I tried to hate, tried to, but failed at it miserably. I was in love with her before I even really knew her and when I heard that, it wasn't the Chief saying it to a Captain, but the woman I was in love with it saying it to my heart. Looking back at it now, I only laugh because I've learned the real Brenda Leigh and that's not the person she is most of the time.

–

And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into, but she covered her mouth and her face got red, and she just looked so darn cute that I couldn't even act like I was mad. I shook my head at her, smiling because everything she does somehow melts my heart. It was time for me to get rid of that old truck anyway, so there wasn't much of reason to be mad at her. Still 'till this day I bring it up, making us both laugh as we reminisce on something that happened all those years ago.

–

Well that's like just last year on my birthday. She lost all track of time and burnt the cake. And every smoke detector in the house was going off, and she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms. And, I tried not to let her see me laugh. She felt it though, smacked my arm, tears starting to fall down her face. I couldn't hold back anymore, giggling at her as I wiped her tears away. That was the best birthday ever, especially since she made up for the burnt cake by letting me eat the frosting straight off of her.

–

I know she's not perfect, but she tries so hard for me. And, I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be. She still forgets to put her shoes in the closet, leaves her clothes wherever she takes them off, but those are things I can live with. It's the times that she brings me coffee to work when I leave before her, even though she knows I always bring some, and the times when she leaves work at a decent time on Fridays so we can go to dinner, those things make up for the others. She has her flaws just like everyone else, but she accepts them, accepts mine as well, and those are the reasons I love her so much.

–

It's the little imperfections; it's the sudden change in plans; when she misreads the directions and we're lost but holding hands. It's all the little things she does. When she plans trips for us, insisting on surprising me, therefore she has to drive, but we end up in the middle of nowhere. She gets so angry, stomping her foot, but I take her hand into mine, kissing her knuckles and she gives me that charming wide smile of hers. She's adorable in that way, my kisses bringing the brightest light to her eyes and making my heart swell in my chest.

–

When she's laying on my shoulder, on the sofa in the dark. And, about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm. And, I want so bad to move it, 'cause it's tingling and it's numb. But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up. Blonde curls tousled, her breath falling against my neck and she's even more beautiful than she was five years ago when we first met. I lean down, placing a kiss atop her head, and even in her sleep she smiles. That smile is the reason I endure the pain, letting my whole body fall asleep as I hold her in my arms, the only place she belongs.

–

Yeah, I live for little moments when she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it. She does it so often, making me blush, making me smile more than I have ever before in my life, and making me feel like a lovesick teenager every day. She sends me flowers on special dates, dates I thought only I remembered, but her gifts always remind me that our relationship means the same thing to her that it does to me. She gives me a Hershey kiss every Tuesday morning because it was one Tuesday that I'd given her one and that was how we started becoming more than friends. She does little things like making sure I don't forget to take the medication I really hate, puts little notes in pockets when I'm not looking so I find them when I put my hands into my pockets, and she just does so much that makes me realize why I love her so much.

–

Yeah, I live for little moments like that. Moments that remind me why I look at engagement rings every night after she falls asleep, trying to pick the best one for her. The little moments mean the most to me because without them everything would feel like too much. But Brenda keeps me grounded, shows me all the things I've longed for in life, gives me new reasons to wake up in the morning and it's all the little moments.

I live for the little moments with Brenda Leigh.

The End.


End file.
